


【Superzam】你的想法很危險Batson先生

by bayholy0619



Category: DC Extended Universe, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Billy still teenager, Billy think about clark “physiological need”, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: Billy有天被Freddy提到有關Clark在那方面的生理需要...





	【Superzam】你的想法很危險Batson先生

Clark是一個很認真的人，不是說他不會開玩笑，換一個形容詞的話他會是一個忠實的人，從不會跨越一些界限，甚至如果自己能控制的話他不會嘗試踏入任何一個灰色地帶。他擁有這方面的才智，他不蠢，只要他想他甚至可以一秒內想到很多灰色地帶的方法來解決他面對的每一個困境，只是他沒有用過，因為他不想。在這一點上的堅持，Clark在與自己男友身上就非常明顯了。Billy Batson，一個16歲的男孩，未成年的普通男孩。Shazam!，人稱Captain Marvel，一個成年男士的超級英雄。他們既是同一個人，但又不是同一個人，這是矛盾的，對Clark來說更甚。為什麼會這麼執著這一點是因為每個男人多少會有……那方面的需要，如果你有合法伴侶，你大可以向他索求。就算沒有合法，也有很多你情我願的情侶會婚前就作無數次，他們好比已經結婚，那個階段對他們來就並不重要。沒有的話很多人會選擇炮友甚至到酒吧找一個合眼緣的來個激烈的一晚，但以上所有選擇，全都不在Clark的腦海中浮現過。他是一個忠直的人，也代表他在選擇了Billy作他男友時，他就作好了至少要面對沒有任何性生活5年命運的事實。但他不是聖人，他也曾經體驗過性生活的美好。他是一個健康的成年男性，他偶然會有需求，他會想要抱人，特別是眼前這個男孩。真討厭，他不得不承認自己對那男孩有很多髒髒的想法，拜託Clark，他只是個16歲的男孩，你不能這樣作。但他同時可以是一個成年男士，他甚至有投票權*了!這就是灰色地帶，一個可能只有Clark和正義聯盟才在意的灰色地帶。Billy本身並不會在意，相信他，這個畫面就像一個未成年女孩和成年男子成情侶甚至發生關係後最不在乎發生關係和害怕後果的人只有那個女生而他的父母則會抓狂一樣，Billy本身不在意的事，Bruce他們可著緊了。他們相信自己不會對未成年的Billy出手，Clark本身也這樣想，但只是過了幾個月Clark就覺得太天真了。

他現在每天都想大喊，他的男孩太可愛該如何是好!

今天又是一個和平的日子，Billy咬著炸雞塊想。今天他和Freddy只繞了15分鐘課就是為了處理學校後門發生的搶劫案。然後又繞了一節課因爲費城有某遊覽用火車脫軌了，而他讓Freddy幫他跟教授說他肚子痛要躺一下醫務室的床，好讓自己可以去處理這件事而免得被當成又繞課了。以費城的日子來說，今天還不錯，事情沒糟到他要繞整個上午之餘，他現在還能在學校吃午餐，而不是花自己已少得可憐的零用錢去買個路邊熱狗充飢。更可憐的是有次他只咬了半口熱狗，不遠處片傳來一道慘叫聲，又到Captain Marvel出場的時候，但他不能拿著一個熱狗出場，所以他不得不忍心地把熱狗送給路邊的流浪漢而跑去救人。這都是題外話，說那麼多也只是想表達一件事，他今天心情還好，今天的費城也很和平。而他期望下午和晚上不會突然出現巨大機械人來嘗試毀滅費城。

他聽到有少許騷動，來自課室的角落，而Freddy剛巧在那邊走過來，路過那一團男生。他瞄了眼那群男生到底在作什麼，隨即轉移視線當看不到一樣。Freddy坐在Billy身邊，後者知道不用問他的兄弟都會主動跟他說到底那群男生在興奮什麼。

“青春期男生必有的刊物。”

“天阿，他們帶回來了?”Freddy點點頭。

但願他們知道一會弗米迪教授可能會搜書包這事。

“但這提醒了我一件事，兄弟。”回家時Freddy故意在Billy身邊低聲繼續。

“我還以為這個話題已經完結了。”

“你和Clark做過了沒?”

Billy差點把Rosa親手弄的橙汁噴出來，但他忍住了。他不可置信的看著自己最好的朋友，這傢伙的思維都在想什麼?他到底如何由那些黃色刊物轉移到他與Clark的性生活上?而且，他幾乎每晚都有回家睡覺阿，到底有沒有難道那麼猜嗎，也不想想你與我是同房的。他看著Freddy那無比認真的雙目，天阿這傢伙真的覺得他和Clark有時間作這種事嗎?他1年前加入正義聯盟。他和Clark在數個月前才互表心意，他們雖然是情侶關係但他們已經快2個星期沒見面，而且Billy很努力地讓自己晚上能躺在床上跟Rosa說晚安而不是讓Freddy幫他矇混過去。而他大部分時間都在費城且與眼前的發問者在一起，到底哪個點讓他不明白他們快要連見面的時間也沒又何來作那些……更深入的交流之事?

“你都在想什麼，我們甚至關係還沒到……”

“別說你沒想過這個問題!我不久前才在電腦看到你在查男同志應該如何……”

“總之你別亂想好嗎!”

Freddy就像Billy肚內蟲子一樣，光看他的表情就知道答案。這也是好事，至少他能知道Superman是一個表裡如一的人，他沒有裝成正義的化身同時卻對一個未成年的孩子出手，而他的兄弟還保著珍貴的貞操。他最喜歡的英雄果然很棒，最強又溫柔，而且好眼光選了Billy。這有點像一個啟發，透過今天下午的事。那班蠢蛋最後被教授查到了背包有黃色刊物，下課後被強留下來了。先不論這一點，這讓他想到他最好的兄弟也有一個成人的男友，而他們到現在讓保持了一個超純潔的關係，彷如童話中的柏拉圖式意識流。但這又讓Freddy出現了別樣的不安，他知道他的兄弟Billy當然是沒有任何越軌的行動，但就算如此也難免確定他成年男友的需求。再簡單點來說，到底Clark認識Billy後的需求真的只和自己的手作伴嗎?這是一個好問題，你知道丈夫最容易何時出軌嗎?就是妻子懷孕或長期出差時，男人解決不了他的生理需求就找別的方式或渠道發洩。而他雖然不想把這種問題也放在自己的偶像，他兄弟的男友身上，但還是難以避免想像這個問題。

“所以你就來問我了?”Clark的表情可說是非常豐富。

“我知道我不應該問這個問題，甚至我們還沒到那個關……”

“沒事，Billy，你可以問。只是……你真的想知道答案嗎?”

“我就只想說……如果你真的想要可以說。我可以理解?”

“Billy!”

天阿，他的小男友都在想些什麼?最近他就想Captain Marvel看著他的眼神真的很奇怪，他看得出這小男友有話想說但他還沒有讀心術這個超能力，他又不像Bruce那樣是世界上最好的偵探，那樣至少還能推理一下到底他的小男友最近有什麼煩惱，但沒有，他甚至被Billy禁止了用超級聽力偷聽他的日常生活，免得出現什麼尷尬的事。上次他是因為這樣而聽到Billy他們被小混混找麻煩了，他差點就要衝過去救人，事後還被Billy責備了15分鐘讓他少干涉費城事務，他們能解決。要是再讓他知道自己用超級聽力偷聽他和Freddy的話，這次一定會和他冷戰。他們才交往了幾個月，那麼快進入冷戰?不行，絕對不行。但這到底是什麼腦迴路?他只是2個禮拜沒和小男友獨處，他的小男友今天就用這麼奇怪的問題來問他?這到底是怎麼了?

他弄好了窩夫並配上蜜糖放到Billy眼前，看著Billy開心的樣子他自然也感到一陣暖流。

“你要找方法處理可以跟我說的。”

“什麼?”

“我可以的，雖然我只是在網上看過一下。而我自己也只有……自己的經驗?”

你有除自己以外的經驗我才要怕阿，Clark不禁苦笑。

“但我還是……”

“好吧，這個話題到此為止。”

“但是……”

“Billy。你太小看我了，我可是擁有鋼鐵意志的男人。”

我才不會說我已經作好了待你20歲還願意時，我一定會把你按在床上一整晚，你隔天別想下床的準備。在此之前，我也只能與自己的手作伴。但相信我，我可以作到，我可以等待，待你成年時與我相伴可好?Clark輕吻Billy的額，只是5年而已，他可以的。

“現在少想點奇怪的事，你是時候回家了，Batson先生。”

“那我走了……我用手或嘴也可以的。” 臨關門前的一句。

“Billy Batson!”

END


End file.
